


《天地囚笼》

by lilithmilch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithmilch/pseuds/lilithmilch
Summary: 船戏直白激烈，纯洁同好慎入





	《天地囚笼》

**Author's Note:**

> 船戏直白激烈，纯洁同好慎入

有熊习俗，男子年满二十即成年，需接过父辈亲手制作的匕首长弓，独自外出猎杀最凶狠的野兽，取其乳牙脊骨做装饰，皮毛做衣裳，血肉则与兄弟姐妹一同分享。  
姬轩辕身为备受期待的少族长，成年猎仪也是族中盛事。他接过装饰着金纹宝石的匕首，背好长弓羽箭，穿着最服帖舒适的战甲，美丽的长发间编织着年轻姑娘献上的花朵。所有人目光追随，崇敬而信赖，他们都相信这会是有熊最伟大的族长；青年容颜俊秀，回身露出灿烂笑容，挥了挥手，然后步履轻快地走入山林。  
姬轩辕的确不负众望，猎杀了一头白狼首领，那畜生皮毛十分顺滑漂亮，他想带回去做一身披风，将来送给心仪的姑娘。  
就在姬轩辕找到一汪山泉清洗血污时，神迹降临。神皇威压不容忽视，携带着天地间力量极致与法则，令姬轩辕瞬间意识到他的身份。  
人族青年垂眸低首，状似驯服：“上神尊驾，有失远迎。不知轩辕可否有幸知晓您的神号？”他用眼神余光偷偷打量，有熊也记载过寥寥几次神降，但从没有哪一位比得上眼前这位，神力浩瀚如海无处不在，仿佛掌控世间法则。他凝聚出的神体也是力与美的极致，雪白长发逶迤如浪，雪色的眉睫高贵凛然，晴空一般悠远的蓝眸中是冰冷的威严，和一丝丝上位者的悲悯。衣饰精美，华章凤仪。  
伏羲当然能察觉这点小小的好奇心，他非但不觉得凡人冒犯，反而很是受用。也许是那孩子的眼神太过清澈温润，如林间初生的小鹿，小心翼翼靠近，单纯而美好。他整个人湿漉漉地站在水中，衣衫敞开，山泉水光映在裸露胸膛上，玉雕雪砌般莹白，其上两点红缨，恰如飞雪红梅，勾魂夺魄。  
伏羲眯起了双眼，冰蓝瞳仁闪过一瞬金色竖瞳。他之前也见过一些人族供奉的“神妓”，但在天帝眼中不过腌臜泥土，看一眼都嫌污了眼睛。但这个人族……他的姿态神情毫无勾引魅惑之意，却如此、如此的诱人。  
诱人到无心无情的神皇也为之动容。  
这世间万事万物莫不臣服天帝，更何况得到一个人族？伏羲并不打算压抑自己的欲望。

“我是伏羲。”天帝袖摆微动，缓缓涉水而来。  
“伏羲……天帝陛下！”青年温润的鹿眼瞬间睁大，随着天帝的抚摸渐渐迷茫。“您……这是何意。”  
“你叫姬轩辕？”伏羲抬手，优雅轻慢地除下对方的衣物。“就是此意。”

“呜……”隐蔽的山泉一隅，姬轩辕仰躺在水波清浅的岸边，双眸迷茫湿润，望着头顶湛蓝的天。素来敏锐聪慧的头脑浑浑噩噩，根本想不清楚怎么会变成这样。牢牢压制在上的天神俊美绝世，眉眼优雅，可下半身的动作却强硬霸道，堪称粗鲁。  
就在刚才，他剥下姬轩辕的衣物，将他按倒在水边，摸了摸那张漂亮的脸蛋，然后掰开他修长笔直的双腿，将自己送了进去。  
那一下力道并不算大，却引来姬轩辕嘶声惨叫。神体强横，下体那物自然也远超凡俗，姬轩辕尚显稚嫩青涩，未经情事，怎堪如此唐突。他被强行分开的双腿踢蹬起来，双手也撑在伏羲胸膛上努力推拒，发出难以抑制的痛苦喘息。  
这点阻力在伏羲面前当然不够看，只是他动了动下身，也觉出尺寸实在不匹配的问题。那处秘穴娇嫩狭窄，干涩紧致，颤颤巍巍地拒绝神的侵占。  
伏羲看着身下人族痛苦的神情，慢慢退了出来，若有所思地盯着那处。他真的很喜欢姬轩辕，虽然动作霸道不容拒绝，本意却不想伤他。  
于是天帝伸出两指，试探地钻入那处肉穴。青涩的身体敏感而诚实，姬轩辕攥住神的手腕，用那种小鹿般温驯湿润的眼神看他，似是而非的讨饶，却在神冰蓝色瞳仁无声的威慑下，渐渐失了力气，整个身子柔软下来，予取予求。  
伏羲稍稍用力，揉按穴里嫩滑的软肉，干涩甬道微微抽搐，逐渐湿润起来。姬轩辕似乎对身体的变化有些惊慌，他生来高贵深受爱戴，二十年来从未有人胆敢如此侵犯他们的少主，神的欲望直白强烈，赤裸裸地笼罩着他，令他感到些许窒息和无措。  
可是他不敢拒绝，也不能拒绝。甚至他羞耻地用手臂遮挡双眼，都被霸道的天帝拨开，只能清醒地承受神幸。  
伏羲又加了两根手指，明显感到手底下柔韧的躯体紧绷，圆润的脚趾蜷起，红润唇瓣吐露苦闷的喘息，肉穴中渐渐拥塞，阻力变大。伏羲耐心地来回逡巡，终于在深处找到隐蔽凸起，纤长双指摸过去，姬轩辕陡然睁眼发出一声惊喘，下意识地想阻拦，这具美丽的肉体因突如其来的陌生快感微微发抖，伏羲冰冷唇角勾起一丝笑容，伸出另一只手残酷地镇压了他的挣扎。他将手按上那光滑莹润的胸膛，有熊少族长虽能征善战，却被一群忠诚下属严密保护，连掉根头发丝都能发现，所以在人族尚与自然挣扎搏斗的年月里，他的皮肤仍然是养尊处优的白皙柔韧，不见一丝伤疤。但是再尊贵的人族也比不上神体完美无瑕，天帝自然见识过无数绝色神女仙子，可眼前横陈的年轻男子却有一种超脱外表的致命吸引力。  
他在勾引他去怜爱，却又吸引他去破坏。  
伏羲眼眸一沉，一只手掐住胸膛上挺立的软嫩乳尖细细搓磨，俯下身用口齿啃咬另一个，同时埋在肉穴中的手捏住小小凸起，一同发难。  
“嗯……哈……不要，请您住手……陛下……”姬轩辕双眸湿润，因身体三处骤然席卷的刺激落下生理性泪水，那张秀雅俊美的脸渐渐透出情欲粉红，更添艳色。他竭力挣扎着，莹白肉体在伏羲身下扭曲抽搐，像一条受虐的银蛇。伏羲两指掐住穴内那个凸起，狠狠一揪，嘴里则重重一吸——  
“啊、啊啊啊啊——”姬轩辕发出低哑的尖叫，青涩肉茎吐出一大股浓稠浊白。元阳初泄，他瘫软在地，四肢仍在高潮余韵中颤抖，双眸失神地盯着虚空，神色无辜茫然又纯真。从天帝的角度看去，俊美的人族青年赤身裸体，仰躺在山泉岸边，浅浅湖水冲刷他的肌肤，显得更加润泽诱人，那一头不知精心蕴养多少年的乌黑长发凌乱披散，其上编织的花朵落了一地，整个人透露情事的狼狈和餍足。  
伏羲不再忍耐，揽起青年瘫软的上半身，挺入侵占，畅快地享用这具美丽肉体。

高潮后的身子无疑更加敏感，那处凸起刚刚承受折磨，就被雄伟的神茎挤压碾过。凡人实难消受天帝的尺寸，姬轩辕只觉下身剧痛，肚腹滚烫饱胀强塞进一根粗硕柱体，穴肉和内壁不堪重负，随着推进发出滋滋水声，艰难地接纳入侵之物。一根神茎堪堪吞入五六分，伏羲尤不满足，发力挺动，便听见姬轩辕低哑痛呼：“啊啊……不行，太大了……”  
“人族的首领，如此不济事吗？”伏羲托起他的下巴，那双温润无辜的桃花眼满含泪水，将落不落，下唇被咬出一排淡淡齿印。  
“不许咬。”伏羲手指抚过，顷刻间唇瓣恢复如初。他将两根长指捅入润泽双唇，阻止青年继续弄伤自己；下身缓缓顶弄，姬轩辕含住两根手指，口齿不清地呜咽着，晶亮液体衔不住，顺着脖颈淌落，沾染胸膛。  
伏羲低头，那处穴肉边缘已经撑得发白，抽搐着蠕动吸吮，穴内柔嫩包裹着神茎，无比爽利。他略微退出一些，感觉穴肉有些许放松，再趁机重重挺进，就能听到姬轩辕低声的呻吟。如是抽插了十几次，每次都更加深重，巨大的神茎几乎要被小穴完整吞入。姬轩辕挣扎了一会，终于崩溃似的抬起双臂主动揽上天帝，双腿缠住了腰，将整个身躯虔诚献祭。本来大肆挞伐的天帝骤然一顿，完完全全被这个温驯的示意取悦。  
姬轩辕知道，伏羲在等他屈服。神皇向来高高在上，霸道而冷漠，对于手中的宠物，自然要明明白白掌控身心。  
他不清楚自己究竟做过什么，招惹来神的兴致。这欲望如此热烈，几乎要把他撕成两半，可神的宠幸不容拒绝，他本想咬牙熬过去，却被一下接一下的深凿冲撞神魂，神茎坚硬粗壮到可怕，侵占他最柔软脆弱的肚腹，深入到令他恐惧的长度，犹自不依不饶。  
即便伏羲动作放的再轻柔，神体本身对凡人之躯就是巨大的压迫，姬轩辕知道自己撑不了太久。可是不屈服，伏羲便没有罢手的意思，他的肉体不堪重负，终于崩溃地完全向天帝敞开，只求神明垂怜，手下留情。  
总不能……因为一场荒唐情事死在这里……  
伏羲弯起嘴角，看起来非常愉悦，连蓝色的瞳仁都显得不那么冰冷了。他动作温柔怜惜地将青年抱起，亲昵抚摸他光滑的脸庞，甚至低下高贵的头颅，用唇齿在人族首领身上留下几个红艳的神迹。  
“姬轩辕，就这样归顺我，我会庇护你和你的氏族。”他们额头相抵，紧密相拥，下体相连，此时此刻，冷漠高傲的天帝竟也有些许动了真情。神皇一诺，重逾山海，晓谕天地。  
“我……”姬轩辕没有抬头，温顺地倚靠在天帝宽厚胸膛中，看起来无比驯服。“世间万物都臣服于陛下，何况小小的轩辕氏族。”  
他很小心地收敛自己的锐意，像那头狡猾的白狼收敛自己的爪牙。  
伏羲满意了，将身量纤细的人族青年抱坐在自己腿上，向上一顶，粗壮神茎再次没入秘穴。  
“嗯——”姬轩辕被激的仰头，柔顺长发在身后甩出一道弧线，散落在水中如丝丝缕缕的海草。他双腿无力，坐不稳，全身重量都压在体内那根粗长巨物上，几乎被穿刺。  
伏羲不客气地舔弄主动暴露出的喉结颈窝，双手攥住青年纤瘦腰肢，将他牢牢把控，接受不停的抽插翻搅。饶是伏羲心存怜惜动作轻柔，对于姬轩辕都是可怕的压榨，他下体肉穴不断淌出红白的粘液，小腹酸涩麻软，喉头阵阵发紧，心脏都快停跳。  
当那根神茎终于完全吞没时，他神识昏沉，灵魂似乎都被挤出身体，漂浮在半空，看着自己满脸欲色，幕天席地间浪荡地袒露出秘穴，给人肆意侵犯。  
所以那一下温柔触感落在眉间，他迟钝地反映了好一会，才意识到那居然是亲吻。他一时怔愣，尚未回神便被体内骤然喷射的神精烫的大叫。神精无遮无拦浇灌在凡人体内，如岩浆般滚烫烧灼，烫的他不顾一切苦心经营，手脚并用地挣扎想要逃离反抗。  
不过天帝此刻心情甚好。伏羲轻轻松松压制住姬轩辕，将他转了过去，背对自己抱在怀中，下颌刚好能搁在柔顺发顶。他左手揽着青年不让他逃，右手轻轻抚摸那吞咽太多东西、鼓胀胀的小腹，柔韧皮肤在掌心细密颤抖，几乎能摸出神茎的形状，似乎要被烧穿般火热滚烫。  
姬轩辕向后靠在他怀中，整个身子绵软无力十分乖顺，双眼轻合，长长的羽睫颤动，眼角桃红，泪痕未干，紧蹙双眉透漏着痛苦隐忍，拼命压抑喉间泣音。  
漫长射精终于结束，许是神茎过于粗硕，那么多神精全堵在姬轩辕体内，将肚皮都撑的隆起。伏羲掌心亮起柔和金光，缓缓揉按圆滚滚的小腹，本来就撑得辛苦的肚腹更加饱胀，姬轩辕呜咽一声，颤巍巍地抬起一只手想要阻拦，却被扣住一起覆在肚皮上揉按。  
“别怕。神精对于寻常凡人可能是穿肠毒药，顷刻间就能把他们烧灼成灰，但你的命格六爻皆阴，至寒至冷，反而中和神精的灼热，若能慢慢吸收，对你大有增益。”  
“不过……凡躯毕竟羸弱，姬轩辕，何不随我渡成仙身？从此纵横天地，再不担忧生老病死，衣食果腹。”  
他本以为怀中的人族已经昏睡过去，却不想他竟微微摇了摇头：“多谢陛下厚爱……轩辕无德无能，愧不敢当。”  
“也罢，人族寿命不过短短数十载，转瞬即逝。我又何妨再等一等，到你老死那天再问吧。”  
随着神光隐没，肚腹难以忍受的灼烧感退去，暖融融的十分舒适。姬轩辕身心俱疲，不过一时放松，便坠入黑甜梦乡。


End file.
